Broken Wings
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Faith makes a sacrifice for Buffy. AU


Title: **Broken Wings**  
>Author: Anki<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Faith makes a sacrifice for Buffy. AU, sixth season. Spike doesn't have a and Buffy had had sex several times before.<br>Pairing: Buffy/Faith.

Author's Note: I was feeling weird today. So I came up with this story while I was listening to the song that inspire the tittle of the story. Broken Wings by Alter Bridge. Hope you like! Ih, I do apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, Angel or any of her characters, they belong to Joss Whedon and that's all I have to say about this. I don't earn any money either, just doing this because I enjoy creating my own version of certain situations.

* * *

><p>Music is all around you.<p>

You know there is something else to this supposedly 'welcome back' reunion. The smiles, the greeting and the mannerism of your friends and people you've been fighting with for over six years has taught you all you need to read them pretty well.

There is something there, hidden away but, for some reason, you can't focus enough to work things out. Your mind is kind busy with the girl you promise yourself you will hate forever, the woman you still try to hate. She is there dancing and teasing the guys on the dance floor. You notice the amusing smiles on Cordelia, Willow, Dawn and even Xander's faces. They know she is merely teasing and leading those hormonal guys to something they would never have.

For some reason you feel bother and angry. You feel this twitching need to just go there and punch every one of them for daring to look at _her_ in such a way.

You shake your head and try to concentrate on what Giles is telling because you assume it must be important. He wouldn't be in the Bronze with the rest of you if that wasn't the case.

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Angel. There is a slight, confusing frown on his face as the new, crazy girl, Fred, talks to him non-stop. In a way it's kind of cute, he looks as if he is really trying to understand but half way just lost whatever point Fred is trying to make.

As you try to turn your focus on what Giles is trying to say you feel another presence. This one isn't as welcome or warm as Faith's one or even Angel's. You don't need to turn to know Spike is lurking around, watching and probably waiting the perfect moment to jump into action.

There is a shiver of fear going through your back directly to your heavy heart. What if he says something? Why if he thinks it would be pretty amusing to share the screw up relationship you have with him with Faith and the others?

There is a warm hand on your arm, jumping startle you turn to see Giles looking at you with worry written all over his face. You try to smile, reassure him your vamp senses are kind of mess up. What with Angel and Faith close it tends to happen.

You know, by the strange gleam in his eyes, Giles doesn't believe you. But, aside from the gently squeeze on your arm he doesn't say anything.

You excuse yourself telling him you need to go to the bathroom. He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and merely nods. Grateful for it, you try to get out of the club before you suffocate yourself.

The cold air of the night hits your face making you shiver. Your back rests against the cold stone and suddenly the door opens once again.

You don't need to open your eyes to know who is there.

Spike has on a smug smile, his eyes roaming lustfully over your body as he approaches you. But, just before he can say or do anything the door opens once again and there is Faith.

You never thought you would feel so relief, happy and excite to see the brunette as you are at that moment.

They change some words, the tension is quite palpable but for some strange reason all you can do is feel her, watch her, hear that husky voice of her as she drops it to that dangerous tone of warning.

You can't remember what she says, but you do remember she looks hot.

Shaking your head, you frown. Since when has Faith been hot? Well, stupid question. Since when has Faith been hot inside your mind?

You try not to roll your eyes. Another stupid question. Doesn't matter how much you deny it, there has always bern a part of you who thinks she is hot, gorgeous and all the other adjectives and synonyms and…yeah.

Is not a crime. Women are allowed to think about other women and appreciate their beauty. The fact you have a well hidden poem, a song and probably a whole letter dedicate to Faith's hotness factor doesn't mean you feel or felt attract to her. Nope, not all. Merely coincidence. Really. You two are just good friends. Or enemies. Depends on what day of the week is.

You are so lost in your thoughts you never sense her beside you until her soft, warm hand touches your forehead.

There is a moment in which you stop breathing and your eyes focus on her brown eyes. Her eyes are so intense and full of emotion, always gleaming with _something_ making sure that, when you look into them, you feel alive.

You've been pretty tempted to ask if anyone else feels that way. You haven't asked, though. Would bring some awkward silence and probably some awkward questions.

This time when you look into them there is mischief and amusement, but if you focus really hard and stop feeling dizzy and mushy you can see concern along with something you can't identify well.

She is asking you if you feel well. Apparently you were looking kind of space out, flustered and Faith thought she has seen some drooling coming from you.

Of course you slap her hand away looking the self-righteous bitch she accused you to be a long time ago.

It's easy to go back to the same pattern. It feels safe because you know all the lines. You expect her to retaliate, to say something back or even hit you. She just smiles, caresses your cheek softly before taking your hand and putting you inside the club.

Ignoring you completely she takes you right to the middle of the dance floor and starts dancing.

You're stubborn, of course. You cross your arms, pout and glare at her as she keeps on dancing. There is a teasing smile in her face, her eyes are close but you can feel her through your connection.

As your eyes examine every inch of her face there is a part of your brain that reminds you she just save you.

Faith probably doesn't know what she just did.

Her friends probably can'y imagine what would have happened if she lets Spike closer.

Since coming back to the land of the living you've been feeling lost, broken, and incomplete.

There is something not quite fitting in your life. Day after day you feel your sanity, your own life slipping away. Desperation, hopelessness, loneliness…you're friends have good intentions, but you heard once the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

You know there is something wrong with you. You know someday you're going to give in and just…fade away. Your fling with Spike is a living proof of that.

Today, though, you feel different.

You feel complete, safe…warm.

As your mind works things out, your body has decided it wants the warm the girl dancing sensually and wildly in front of you can provide.

It doesn't take long before you press against her. There is surprise in her eyes; there is also a little fear. But all of those feelings disappear as she puts her arm around your waist and brings you closer.

You feel like smacking yourself as your cheeks burn with a lovely shade of red and your breath caight in your throat.

But before your brain can register and argue or even form any coherent thoughts the song changes and there is a slow song. A woman is singing and just when you think Faith is going to let you go she brings you closer.

Trembling for some unknown reason you look up and your eyes look directly inside hers. There is softness in her face you have never seen before and her arms circle around your waist bringing you closer, making your arms circle her neck.

You know you're dancing. You know everyone's eyes are on you two, but you really don't care. This is the first time since coming back from heaven you feel …well, you feel as if you were back on heaven.

Whatever pressure in your heart, whatever nightmare you have at night, whatever desperation that crawls inside your soul is forgotten as Faith holds you.

But suddenly you know there is something wrong. Faith never cries, right? And yet…there are tears in her eyes.

She is caressing your face and you notice for the first time you're crying too.

"What…what is it?"

She smiles down at you bringing her face closer to yours. You can feel her breath on your lips, her own lips teasing yours softly as she speaks.

"I just want you to know I've always been in love with you, B. I won't forget you."

You can't question her mainly because the moment you open your mouth to say something her lips are on yours.

The kiss is wild, hard and filled with all the feelings both of you hide away from each other. And just like that, as you're having the best kiss of your life, as you feel your soul finally complete the world around you turns black.

And then, you know no more.

The sound of the city is only muffled by the sound of the rain falling heavily over the roofs of the different buildings.

Faith lets the water wash away all the memories, all the feelings inside her heart as her eyes once again move to the lone figure sitting confortable on a sofa while reading something.

"You should stop this." Faith shrugs, her eyes never leaving the blonde. There is a hand on her arm and she turns around to see Willow Rosenberg looking at her with her patent `Resolve Face'.

"You really need to stop this."

"I know." Faith smiles at the red-head tilting her head before straighten herself up and moving to the door. "So, what you find out?"

"The same." Says Willow following the brunette. "Xander is making sure neither Dawn nor Buffy are unprotected at night or invite any unknown person to their home. Buffy…Buffy is okay."

Faith is looking straight ahead their foots steps are echoing as they move down the stairs. "Okay? Just okay?"

Willow bites her lip and is trying to cover something until Faith's eyes look directly into hers.

"She is doing amazing. Xander says she doesn't remember anything and whatever suicidal and other scary feeling she was feeling after…after the resurrection is gone."

Faith nods her head; she knows she made the right decision. She is now _the_ slayer; she is protecting the world as Buffy finally gets the rest she deserves. The normal life she have always wanted.

It hurts. Just when you think you may have what you always want and then having it slip away hurts.

But, in a way, she feels happy. Buffy is happy, she is well and that's all that matter.

"I'm sorry." The apology surprises Faith, she turns to Willow and sees the woman with tears in her eyes fidgeting.

"What for?" Faith is really confused. Why is Willow apologizing for?

"It's…it's just….she…she remembers me and…and Giles…and she knows Cordelia and …and Angel is…well, there…but you…I mean I know you and her and…me just…"

Understanding flashes through Faith's face. Now, she knows why Willow is apologizing for. Buffy's memories, along with Dawn's, were modified. But, Buffy was still a Slayer. Deep inside her she would always be. For the spell to really work the Chosen One couldn't even remember or feel or even see or hear Faith.

The spell was holding itself so strongly mainly because of their slayer connection. Because their connection allow it. If they came into contact with each other the spell would be forever broken and they didn't dare to think what the consequences would be.

So for Buffy to be completely happy and normal; Faith had to disappear from Buffy's life .

The brunette wants to say something, reassure Willow it is okay. The thing is…well, it's not okay. It hurts. Every day of her life hurts. Always will be.

But she deal. She has to. For Buffy.

Faith smiles, awkwardly putting a hand on Willow's shoulder only to almost fall down the stairs as the red-head launches herself at her and hugs her. Faith isn't used to these shows of affection, she is tense and doesn't know what to do exactly so she pats Willow's back awkwardly

"It's okay, Red. Nothing to worry about."

And Faith means it. Really, everything she will be doing from that moment on was for redemption. For Buffy.

Besides, what were the chances of this spell going wrong?

They have really planned it perfectly.

Nope, nothing could go wrong.

As long as Buffy was okay. As long as Faith was still alive.

As long as neither of the Chosen Two meet each other ever again.

Everything in the world would be just fine.


End file.
